The mad scientist wolf
by Adra Lamia
Summary: Rodney was a lone wolf, just looking for some peace and quiet in his new home, what he found was a Pack, John Sheppard and a new enemy. One thing was sure,his life just got so much more complicated!  AU and Slash!
1. Chapter 1

The Mad (scientist) Wolf*

_*A shapeshifters AU_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The lights were blinding, and the music made his ears hurt and the smell of so many sweaty, horny and drunk _humans_ was driving him insane. He was there just for few minutes and already he was missing the peace and quiet of his home. Unfortunately, this was business.

Rodney tried to calm down a little, and block as much of the unwanted sounds as he could. He felt the brief flare as his shields snapped into place. He was alone far too long and they became too weak for his comfort.

Really, why did they set up the meeting in a god damn club, for all places? Wasn't it enough he had to move to this backwards town? No, he had to beg to stay here. And begging was not something he did very well. If he was honest, at least with himself he had a problem with asking for anything, least of all grovelling at someone's feet. But as the saying goes – beggars can't be choosers. After so many problems with finding the right place to live and all the hustle with moving, it was simply inconceivable to do it again.

'Just remember: be civilised, shut up and for god's sake do not do anything that would seem like a challenge to anyone. Again. '

His stupid pride has led to this current predicament. It really was a wonder that he still had his fur. Even as a pup everything he done was considered a challenge. He was just curious, and did not realise that average members of the pack did not question the Beta and Alpha's decisions, even others from his litter could not understand that a mere pup could know his elders were wrong, and had the audacity to say it. Ok, so maybe not just as a pup, and not once, but in three different Packs. But he was the smartest wolf in any pack, and he knew that, too bad the other did not; he was not the Alpha, or a Beta, or any other Greek letter of an alphabet, so when he said 'I told you so' whenever he was right the Alpha took offense and of course thought it was a challenge for his position. Rodney had lost count of how many times he was 'shown his place'. Well, who needs a pack anyway? He was a lone wolf and he liked it.

- Right, all I need is _this_ pack's permission. That's why I'm here, dumbass. But why were they not here yet? And for the love of everything that is holy why did they set up here? He has been told it was the nest of Northern Pacific Pride, if he wanted to life in their territory, he needed their permission. But why did the most respected wolf family would set up its nest in a night club?

- Shut up and do not challenge anyone;' that seem to be his mantra as of late. His anxiety was not helping him maintain his shields.

Suddenly he felt the presence, at first, as a tiny pressure on the periphery of his shield, than almost immediately a full blown attack.

- Show time!

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: it is unbeta'd, and all the mistakes are my own, if you notice any please let me know!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He just knew there was gonna be a headache in his near future. The shields were holding, but he had to strengthen them soon. He could feel the psych-attack was not strong enough to penetrate them, and might even be unintentional; it could be a youngling playing with his powers. He very much doubted that. Never the less, it was downright annoying. Rodney stretched his senses. One of the things he learned very quickly was how to read the opponent, while they were trying to probe him. A treat not even the Alpha of his original pack could do, it saved his hide more than once.

What he felt made him mad though, he could feel his blood pressure rising. The pack presumed he was a weakling, an outcast searching the protection of the pride. But that they send in a pup. A pup. Maybe even an Omega, to test him. That was freaking insulting.

The attack was just an inconvenience. He was expecting it, and despite his weaker shields he could withstand it for few more hours before we would weaken. The headache was unfortunate, but that's what he got for slaking off and not exercising his shield properly.

He knew, that as a lone wolf trying to move into the territory of the pack, he was a potential treat; a threat to the pack's security, the pack structure, even a competition for food. And even though food was not a problem for the shape shifters, the basic instincts of the wolf were very territorial.

While it was true he has been put down in his previous packs, he was never the Omega. His sister Jeannie and her mate Kaleb had been the Alpha pair in the last pack he tried to fit in. She was not form his litter but the one that came after, he never could see eye to eye with her, about anything. She was not a bad Alpha. It was a good pack, except, he really got tired of being put down by Kaleb. It was either because he offended his mate or was just too stubborn or insolent, or just plain undermined his authority. Rodney might be a genius and a powerful wolf, and he had his stars, and human science; it was just so much more fascinating for him than the hunt. In short he was not a fighter. In power, he was stronger than most wolfs he met. Hell he was stronger them most alphas he met. His Psych powers sometimes even scared him, that's why he finally chose the life of a lone wolf. But even he needed a place to stay.

The pup's name was Ford; and Ford was mediocre level wolf, who should work on his shields, they were almost paper thin. It was no wonder he started to falter quickly. His frustration at the futility of the assault was just making it easier for Rodney to read him.

While he could stand Ford's probe and do a quick scan, more signatures came in his line of senses, making it difficult to concentrate. Three more wolfs came out. The sensory overload made him stutter. Rodney had to steady himself and lean on a bar. It has been so long since he felt the pack. It was almost intoxicating, He could sense that all three of the new wolfs were powerful. Each radiated power, and each in different way. They seemed to complement each other.

And when that combined power slammed into him, he almost lost it. His wolf howled in delight, and for the first time in his life he did not want to submit without a fight, he needed to show them all who was better. That scared him. It never happened before. Maybe the years of 'abuse' finally caught with him?

When Rodney stepped into the club, he was certain we wanted one thing, to be left alone and if possible live his life on the outskirts of this Pride's territory without any trouble. This strange urge to prove himself, was new.

He studied himself and started walking towards the four wolfs. At last he managed to pin point their location in the crowded club. He refused to back down. His earlier mantra of 'do not challenge anyone and behave' laid forgotten in his mind.

His wolf screamed we would not let its self be dominated by any wolf, not anymore. He sure as hell picked up a wrong time to grow a backbone. He needed the pack permission to stay there.

He could feel the stare of all four wolfs on him, as he approached their table.

He sniffed a little to get a sense of their smells. A female, and three males, a mated pair, among them. The closer he got harder it become to stay focused.

And then Rodney felt a new pull.

His eyes went wide,

He could sense his mate.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Again this part was not beta'd. Any mistakes are my own,<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It could not be.

Mate. His mate. He thought it would never happen to him. Hell, it was so rare as it was to happen to regular wolfs, and considering his (un)lucky streak, almost unattainable to him. Yet, here it was, with fate literally rubbing his nose in it. His mate. There sat his mate. The wolf in him was crawling to get out; it took more and more effort to control him. Wouldn't it be nice if he lost it and transformed, showing those nice wolfs just how not in control he was?

His nostrils flared on their own, Rodney inhaled deeply, partially taking in the scent and imprinting it in his memory and in part to calm down his beating heart. The scent was intoxicating; musky, strong, and definitely male. Now here was a shocker. His father would be so proud. The thought made him stop a few feet away from the four wolfs. He could see a slight confusion on their faces, and a slight frown on the face of the pup. The psych match just might have been too much for him.

It definitely complicated things. Asking for permission to live on some pride's territory was one thing, finding a mate among them was another. Presuming of course, that the other wolf even wanted to mate with him. Rodney never wanted to mate in the first place. Really, he did not. When he was five he has done an extensive statistic that said it was a one in a billion chance for him to find a mate, and he believed it. The numbers never failed him. Fate might have place him here in this place for that particular reason but it did not mean he was just gonna roll over and accept it.

He straightened his shoulders and pulled up to his full height. If he was gonna do this, he was gonna do it with pride. He was done being the pack's bitch. Mate or not, all he needed was a place to stay in peace. Nothing more, nothing less.

Taking one last breath, he moved to the table.

-You were looking for me? He was so glad his voice did not reflect how unbalanced he really felt. Than he did the worst thing he possibly could. He looked right in the eye of his mate.

Connection flared into place.

John. His mate name was John.

_*Change of POV_

He was drowning in a pool of blue.

He came here, with Teyla and Ronon to check the new lone wolf that wanted to take residence on his turf. He knew sending in Ford to the preliminary scan was a bad idea; the pup still had milk over his lip. But Elisabeth insisted, and as always he did what she wanted.

Being in a Prime sucked. Their Pride was not even that big. Just ten packs living together. But the council was a bitch. He missed the time when there was only him and his pack. No bullshit decisions, just them and the hunt.

-Yeah, remember, that was what got your brothers killed.- he thought bitterly.

The blue was pulling him in. He was so lost he did not even feel the gentle probe. He felt safe. Wanted. Needed.

A sharp pain in his left calf made John return to the present. His nostrils picked up a new scent. The lone wolf had a distinctive scent, it was something familiar. He just could not put his finger on it.

Another jab in his calf told him that Teyla was impatient. So he was not acting like an alpha, but the stranger did not make his radar blink. He did not feel threatened by him, despite the posture and ready to fight vibe.

What was that smell? It was driving him insane.

-You were looking for me?

The voice made him shiver. Even his arm's hair stood up in attention, not to mention other parts of him. He had some pretty strong reactions to some wolfs; humans even, he was no stranger to lust but never this intense. Damn, he did not even know the gay.

Teyla next to him apparently decided that he was gonna take a back seat in this, and took the role of negotiator.

-Rodney McKay? The wolf tilted his head in positive.

-My name is Teyla. I…We represent the Council. As I understand it, you want to live on our territory?

-Yes.

John released a breath he did not know he was holding. That ment he could find the wolf, and explore…

-However you are not interested in joining our Pride.

-That is correct.

Teyla tilted her head, In a way that suggested she was thinking. Not good.

-I find your request strange. Is it not an objective of all wolfs to belong to a pack?

-Maybe. But I am not most wolves. – Rodney's jaw clenched as he answered the question.

-Nevertheless, we find your request disconcerting.

-Why?

-Lone wolfs are not stable.

They all felt the power surge. Ford squealed and covered his ears with his hands. Ronon scowled and Teyla shivered at the amount of raw power.

John shivered too. As the force moved over him he felt strange. He still felt safe, and hornier than ever. At this rate if Teyla pressed Rodney some more, there would be a confrontation, and John did not want to embarrass himself getting up from the table sporting wood.

He wondered what happened to Teyla. Normally it was him and Ronon that needed their reins pulled.

He had enough.

Quiet rubbing sound left his lips. Not loud enough to be heard by humans, but enough to send Teyla a message or where he stood. Most important, where she stood. He did not want to reprimand her, but she was overstepping her boundaries, a little.

Rodney's head snapped so fats in his direction you would think he got back lash.

A smirk played on John's lips, If he was not mistaken he felt arousal in the air. Most importantly, not just his own.

Seems Rodney liked the more dominant side of him.

This could be interesting.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: still unbeta'd...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Being called unstable made him snap; ironically, proving that he indeed was not stable. He had not lost control of his powers since the last time Kaleb tried to beat him into submission. He did not like it then, and now, when the situation was less dire, he hated it.

Rodney needed to calm down before he did something stupid. Like take his mate away to his cabin and keep him there for a few weeks. He felt like a teenager again - with hormones out of control. The difference was, he could kill someone with his hissy fits now. He grated his teeth, literally biting down on his words.

-I have a cabin on the outskirts of the town. All I want is to live there, in peace. You wouldn't even know I was there.

Teyla, the only female in the group tilted her head again; she looked at his future mate, asking his permission. At his go she started to speak.

-Be that as it may, you still must speak before the council. They will decide if you can stay.

-Fair enough. –Said Rodney. His lips turned into a thin line. He did not like the idea one bit. In the corner of his eye he saw Ford just barely restraining his scowl. The frown turned into a smirk.

/_well, there goes my tame and not challenging nature!_/ He thought.

-By the way, get the pup some Tylenol. I wouldn't try that again. While I tolerate surface scans, I will not tolerate an attack like that again.

-Attack? – Came a growl from Johns thought. -Ford, what did you do?

-Nothing Alpha. I was just trying to scan him.

Hearing that, Rodney almost lost it yet again. The air became thicker as his power manifested once more. Surprisingly he could feel a trace of another power in the air, equally powerful just different in nature. While his was raw and almost primal in nature; a feat that still baffled him, with all his brain power, his psych power came almost entirely from the wolf, his primitive side if you will; the other power was almost a cares, a controlled force. A striking contrast to his untamed one.

-If that was what you call a 'scan' I am surprised your teacher did not fry your brain when you 'scanned' them.

-But all I did was scan…

-Do not forget your place, pup. – Came from the Neanderthal looking guy. Ronon. That was a name Rodney picked up from scanning him, although Conan fit better. And although he looked as if he could lead his own pack, his posture screamed Beta.

-What? Are you gonna take this strangers side over mine? - Wined Ford. Rodney almost felt sorry for him. The memories of his own scolding still fresh in his mind. However his sympathy went so far. He did not suffer fools, and fools with even a scrap of power? They were just plain dangerous. Danger to themselves as well as others.

Still the pup was young. He could learn.

His reverie was brought to an abrupt halt when his mate stood from the table, shoot just a look towards Ford, making him look like a scolded pup he was. John looked then at Rodney and did the most unexpected thing. He offered his hand in greeting. Human gestures were so rare among them that he instinctively took it. His world once again shrunk to just John and him.

-Forgive Aiden, he is young and still foolish. He meant no harm. – John's rich baritone washed over Rodney's senses. His mate smell filled his nose and the sight of John's eyes filled his line of vision. The connection was not fully complete, yet the pull was there. He barely stopped himself from ripping all of Johns clothes off, just to rub his sent over bare skin, and mark him anyway he could; with his teeth, his tongue, fingers and semen.

Just a handshake and he was completely and painfully hard. At this rate a kiss would give him a heart attack. Thinking of kissing John brought a moan to his lips. Considering the quickened heart rate he could hear coming from his mate, his moan was not as silent as he thought.

They could stand there, lost in the lust haze, but reality came crashing down on them.

-Sheppard!- came from few feet away. John glanced behind and stiffened. Instinctively placing himself between Rodney and perceived danger.

-Koyla!

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: the story is still un-betad. If you would like to offer your services – message me pls.<p>

I must warn you I will try to update as often as I can, however at this stage I cannot tell you how long this story will be, since the plot bunnies take me to new places every time I sit down to write.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Acastus Kolya! You dare showing your face around here?" the anger was radiating from his mate in waves, even if he was not so attuned to him, he could feel it.

"Sheppard, as charming as ever." Said the man. Something akin of a smile playing on his lips. His aura, for lack of better term, was so dark, so menacing, that it made Rodney shiver, and not in a good way.

"What are you doing here?" almost barked John. The growl at the back of his throat a clear indication for the rest of his pack to stand to attention.

"Sheppard, ever the pragmatist, I am merely here to enjoy some good food." Said the man, making a general gesture with his hands. Trying to look innocent.

"As far as I know, your Pride's territory has a few good places to eat." If John were in his canine form, his fur would be bristling right now. The only thought Rodney had been 'Oh, how nice, a game of who has the biggest. Because all those pissing contests, were such a fun. '

"True, but this place serves the best steaks in town."

"Don't be coy with me Kolya. Take your pack, and get out."

"May, may are we arrogant Sheppard. And what if I don't?"

"The last time 'you did not' your pride had to take its tail between its hind legs and scram, want to repeat that experience?"

"I see you grew a pair, Elisabeth realised you from between her skirts?"

"Why you…" Surprisingly, Ronon jumped from behind the fuming John and threw himself at Koyla.

Really, Rodney had enough. All he wanted was to be left alone. Do his research and live happily in the shithole he called home. Pissing contests were not in his plans; not that his plans could predict John Sheppard. Logically he knew what they said about best-laid plans, and all that rot, but his wolf found his mate. Technically John was not his, yet, but with the mutual attraction going on, he so was counting on getting laid tonight. Ll, that would not happen if John's pack got into a fight. Sex when one was injured was no fun.

"_Stop_!" Rodney never before used 'the voice'. Never needed to, but his words had an immediate effect. Not just on Ronon and Koyla. Both Packs froze in place, as if someone pressed a 'pause' button. Rodney singed in relief. "For the love of Mani*back down!"

Koyla shook effects of the voice the quickest. His looked at him and his eyes filled with comprehension.

"Shit! He knows." was runing through Rodney's head.

TBC

*Moon

* * *

><p>AN: sorry this chappter was so late. The previous chapters are going through a beta, it means i will re-upload them, nut with fewwer misstakes.<p>

Thank you for your reviews. And keep your fingers crossed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As long as he remembers, his mother told him there were only three rules. 'Do not run with scissors,'; 'don't chase the neighbour's cat' and the most important one: 'never try to pass on the gift to the unwilling or intentionally use your gifts to harm others.'

He broke all of them at varying times in his life. In his defence, the cat was a menace. Not like his cat – Linus, and the scissors just so happen to be in his hand when a phone rang in the other room, and it might have been an important message. Ok, so it was a telemarketer, but still. The five stitches in his calf when he fell on them was a coincidence.

What he found out later was that there was a fourth rule. 'Never show how _special_ you really are'

It started small, when he was six; he made the mail carrier give him all the letters for his street and take a break. Two weeks later, he made the neighbour's dog do a doo doo on their porch (the vein in his mother forehead look so appealing in his young mind), or other pups from his litter to give him their favourite toys to play with. All small things he was not even aware of, but when he made his sister headmaster quit his job and become a rodeo clown in America, his parents intervened.

It was the first time he was told what his gift is. _The voice, s_imilar to the alpha's voice, but not limited to one's pack. He could make anyone do whatever he wanted, as long as the person had the need and desire to do it. The rush of power was intoxicating.

Then the reality hit.

Rodney had a theory. Well he had it when he was at a tender age of nine, when he accidentally used his voice on his mother to give him some ice cream instead of dinner. A child should never frighten his parents. The fear he picked up from her never left him completely. He made a promise never to use it again. Vowed, never to feel that fear again. Only two wolfs in history had that ability. Both were leaders, Alphas of prominent Primes. And both were casted out, hunted and killed by their own packs. It was incomprehensible that _the voice_ could not be used as a weapon. That it did not work as a tool of control, but as a stronger suggestion.

Now, almost quarter of a century of forgetting he even had that ability and then he used _The Voice_, as if it was nothing. As if, he did not repress it for majority of his life.

Luckily many wolves would chunk it as an alpha voice, but somehow he knew that this Koyla, would not.

The wolves slowly came out of the daze, but still looked disoriented. Koyla was the first to completely shrug off the effects. "Control your herd Sheppard." He said looking at Ronon, who looked as if someone kicked him. It would be endearing in a three year old, not if you were looking like a Neanderthal.

"You better control yours!" growled John.

"And who is that, Sheppard. Got yourself a new wolf to run with? "

Shit. If Koyla connected the dots, He now knew what Rodney was capable of, and that put him in danger. Nice, two weeks in the town and he managed to find his mate, who was apparently hid for the bulk of his life; and lost control, letting potentially dangerous man figure out his secret. The day could not go any better.

"Meredith Rodney McKay? What did you get yourself in to now?" came behind his left shoulder.

Fck! Me and my big mouth.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Still the Un-beta'd version. So all the mistakes are my own.<p> 


End file.
